


La mia verità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [8]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'unica verità di Lex è Tony, in un mondo di menzogne.





	La mia verità

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rnFest.  
> Prompt: "When nothing seems real you are my truth".

La mia verità  
  
Lex Luthor socchiuse le labbra pallide e le appoggiò sul bicchiere di vetro. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la luce della lampada elettrica si rifletteva nelle sue iridi grigie. Passò la mano sopra i giornali guardando l'immagine di Doomsday.  
"Non hanno preso il suo profilo migliore, ah?" chiese una voce calda ad un palmo dal suo orecchio.  
Lex si voltò, trovandosi davanti il viso di Tony e gli sorrise.  
"Quasi tutte le foto sono ritoccate, ho addirittura i capelli" rispose con voce calda.  
Tony gli passò le mani sul capo pelato sentendolo liscio sotto le dita calde e callose, sorrise.  
"Nemmeno l'ombra, tranquillo" rassicurò.  
Lex allungò il braccio e appoggiò il bicchiere accanto ai giornali. Strofinò il naso contro quello di Tony e le proprie pupille si dilatarono, mentre passava le mani sui fianchi di Stark.  
"Non volevo ignorarti, ma sembravi interessati a far partire il televisore, prima" sussurrò.  
Tony gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, le carezzò stropicciando la stoffa della camicia grigia e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Sono in grado di non farmi ignorare da solo" rispose, dolcemente.  
Lex si tolse la cravatta, cingendogli i fianchi con l'altro braccio e se lo mise sulle ginocchia.  
"Pensi che io abbia davvero fatto quello che dicono i giornali?" domandò.  
Tony gli mise le braccia attorno al collo poggiandogli il capo sul petto, alzò lo sguardo.  
"No" disse, sicuro.  
Sorrise, piegò il capo e gli passò le dita sulla base del collo in cerchio.  
"Sono qui, ok?".  
Lex gli accarezzò la guancia con la cravatta ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.  
"Io non mi ricordo se l'ho fatto o no" ammise.  
Si piegò in avanti e sfiorò le labbra di Tony con le proprie. Tony gli poggiò l'indice sulle labbra, premette il polpastrello su quello superiore e gli sfilò la cravatta di mano.  
"No" rispose.  
Piegò la cravatta due volte, la mise nelle mani di Lex e sorrise.  
"La kryptonite ha fatto reazione con il cadavere di Zood. Aggiungi l'atmosfera terrestre, qualche sostanza dell'esercito e un po' di sfortuna".  
Lex lo cullò contro il proprio corpo ed iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia, togliendosela.  
"Pensi non sia vero nemmeno quello che dicono che ho fatto fare a Clark?" chiese.  
Tony piegò il capo all'indietro, guardò la cravatta sulle gambe di Lex vicino alle proprie cosce e si umettò le labbra, espirò.  
"TSI. TSI è la risposta ad ogni tua domanda su Clark e Bruce" mormorò.  
Lex giocherellò con il bottone del proprio pantalone, sbattendo le palpebre.  
"E la nostra di tensione sessuale?" domandò roco.  
Tony scivolò in ginocchio, prese la cravatta dalle gambe di Lex e gliela porse sorridendo.  
"Può essere risolta" rispose, seducente.  
Lex gli tolse la cravatta dalle mani e gli sorrise.  
"Non sei un po' troppo vestito per quello?" lo stuzzicò.  
Tony si tolse la maglietta, la gettò alle proprie spalle, si mise in piedi e tirò giù i pantaloni; li scavalcò e si rimise in ginocchio sporgendo il collo verso Lex.  
"Ordina e sarà fatto" rispose, divertito.  
Lex gli accarezzò le labbra e rabbrividì, deglutendo a vuoto. Scese con il dito sul suo mento e scese fino al collo, sentendo la pelle bollente del più giovane.  
\- Quando niente sembra vero, lui sembra l'unica cosa reale - pensò.  
Tony portò la propria mano su quella di Lex, la fece aderire alla propria pelle lentamente e alzò il capo con gli occhi liquidi.  
"Sono qui" rassicurò.  
Lex si slacciò i pantaloni, gli strinse a sua volta la mano e lo tirò alzandolo in piedi. Si alzò a sua volta e spinse delicatamente Tony contro la scrivania.  
"Voglio sentirti. Tu no?" chiese gentilmente.  
Tony si sfilò i boxer, gli porse le mani e aprì le gambe sorridendo.  
"Sono qui per questo" rispose, con tono dolce.  
Lex aderì al corpo dell'altro e si strofinò su di lui, la sua pelle fredda rabbrividì a contatto con quella bollente del più giovane. Tony sospirò di piacere, si piegò in avanti aderendo con il petto alla scrivania e voltò il capo.  
"La cravatta" gli ricordò.  
Lex recuperò la cravatta, gli mise le mani dietro la schiena e gli legò i polsi. Si strusciò nuovamente sul più giovane e gli morse la spalla, lasciandogli il segno.  
"Tu lo stai facendo solo per me, amore?" chiese e la voce gli tremò.  
Tony gemette, piegò il capo verso Lex sentendo il collo dolere e gli schioccò un bacio sul naso.  
"Lo faccio perché amo farlo" rassicurò.  
Puntellò i piedi in terra, mosse i polsi sentendo la cravatta stringerli e sorrise.  
"E perché voglio essere la tua realtà".  
Lex gli baciò ripetutamente il collo, gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani e si strusciò nuovamente su di lui. Lo penetrò lentamente, sentendolo gemere. Tony si tese sibilando di dolore, poggiò il capo contro la scrivania chiudendo gli occhi. Espirò, inspirò e rilassò i muscoli sentendo delle fitte al bassoventre, mugolò spingendosi verso Lex; che spinse con forza, stringendolo a sé. Ansimò, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui movimenti di entrambi. Tony ansimò ripetutamente andandogli incontro, sentiva le gambe tremare e gemette piegando il capo all'indietro. Lex venne dentro di lui, le gambe gli tremarono e baciò ripetutamente le spalle di Tony. Tony strinse i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, gemette tendendo la schiena e venne a propria volta mugolando. Lex lo aiutò a rialzarsi e si sedette sulla scrivania, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò.  
Tony gli si poggiò addosso, sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e respirò profondamente l'odore dell'altro.  
"Ti amo" mormorò in rimando.


End file.
